


经典搭配

by aswhenmos



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Chinese, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aswhenmos/pseuds/aswhenmos
Summary: CM一发完结pwp, 给没注册石墨的朋友存档





	经典搭配

经典搭配

\-----正文----

梅西对外公开的性别是Beta。  
鬼才信。

他肯定是个装B的O，罗纳尔多深信不疑。在这位球界黄金Alpha眼里，梅西那副小小的，柔软的，总是谦逊又害羞的模样，就是无需证明的铁证。  
而且罗纳尔多还有其它线索支持他的判断，是他在比赛里发觉到的：梅西对信息素很敏感，这完全不像一个Beta。每当球员们围着裁判手舞足蹈据理力争的时候，信息素贴都盖不住的火药味弥漫的那个小圈子里，你是见不到梅西的。他总是早早就退到、或者被拉到一旁去了。罗纳尔多发誓，那可不单单是什么与世无争的谦逊和对足球的专注，他亲眼见过他悄悄地皱鼻子，不止一次！——所以他肯定是闻见了，是那些火气上头的Alpha泄露出来的味道使他躲开的。  
Beta球员才不会那样不是吗?

所以梅西绝对不会是Beta，虽然罗纳尔多不知道他是用了什么法子不需要贴信息素贴也能上场比赛（八成是什么特制的抑制剂？），但是总之，梅西绝对不会是Beta。  
如果他不是Beta，那剩下的选项里，显而易见了啊，难道还能是Alpha吗？？？

那必须是Omega呀，罗三岁天真地想道。  
而且他还徒然生出了，这样的Omega他应该可以泡泡看的想法（……）

是的，没听错，罗纳尔多先生当年就是这么天真纯情。他试探确认了梅西的确对信息素有反应（而且很敏锐），甚至都没向其本人求证过性别，就决定要泡……要追求对方了。  
尽管平素里大胸长腿性感撩人的Omega才是罗纳尔多的菜，但是克里斯蒂亚诺先生毕竟是个心高气傲不甘平凡的大A。在他看来，他要是真的有一位终生配偶，那他的Omega空有大胸长腿性感撩人的皮囊肯定是不行的，那也太俗气太平庸了。作为一个有野心也有实力的Alpha，只有Omega中最优秀的才能配得上他。  
而梅西先生呢，虽然脸蛋不是最好的，屁股和大腿也算很性感了。但要从实力来看，他无疑就变成了罗纳尔多唯一的选择——实际上从前罗纳尔多甚至都没期待过会有这样一个、真正意味上能够和他（以及众多出色的Alpha）同台竞技的Omega。这甚至都有点惊喜了。

所以不泡他泡谁呀？……啊不是，不追他追谁呀；总之罗纳尔多决心下了不久就行动了起来。  
作为一个思维缜密、行动力强的典型Alpha，他的追求思路是这样的：梅西一看就是一个不甘于Omega命运的人，他伪装成Beta必然是希望受到与性别无关的更公正的评价和更平等的认可。追求这样的Omega，就应该尽量尊重他的意愿，以尽可能同等的姿态去追求他，而非拿出Alpha的架子和信息素征服他（尽管他想这么做）。  
把思路付诸实践，为了争得梅西先生的青睐，罗纳尔多做出了常人（其它Alpha们）难以想象的巨大牺牲。他每次碰面都小心遮掩自己的信息素，从不咄咄逼人，私下交谈也尽力表现得温柔体谅，还悄悄给自己使用祈使句的数量定了限额；甚至于听信损友谏言，为了压制Alpha与生俱来无处不在的征服欲，他尝试激发自己的少女心（？？？），好让自己的言辞也好礼物也罢都更浪漫甜美一点，偶尔短信里还会试着对梅西撒一撒娇（？？？）  
……总而言之，他使尽了浑身解数让自己在梅西面前显得温柔又无害，让对方认识到自己不是因为识破了他的性别才追求他，而是努力表现出对梅西这个人的欣赏和喜爱。

结果非常奏效！  
梅西先生很吃这一套，罗纳尔多得意极了。  
现在他们在一起了。  
在床上。  
衣服都脱了。  
莱奥就跟他想得一样，安静又乖巧，浑身白净，虽然肌肉紧实了点（考虑到他的职业，这是正常的）。  
但是他没有味道。

罗纳尔多有点懵逼。  
他鼻子都拱到他脖子上的腺体旁边了，依然什么也闻不到。  
“莱奥，你最近用过抑制剂吗？”  
“？没有啊。我几乎不用那个。”  
……  
“……嗯，……莱恩，我们既然，”罗纳尔多清了清嗓子，“都在一起了。咳，你对我就没什么可隐瞒的了。当然，我对你也没有。”他又眨眨眼暗示。  
聪明善解人意的小个子梅西先生一下就领悟了克里斯的意思，他有点不好意思地低下头，手指拨弄了一下垂到颈侧腺体旁的头发，“……是的，你是对的，克里斯。虽然我总觉得你似乎早就看出来了，但还是应该让我亲口告诉你——“  
罗纳尔多迫不及待地点点头，扬起闪亮的CR7笑容鼓励他继续。  
”其实我对外隐瞒了我真实的性别，我实际上是个Alpha。”

？？？

克里斯觉得可能是自己的耳朵给他自己打了个岔，闪亮笑容还凝固在脸上没来得及有什么变化。他可亲可爱的梅西先生又继续下去：  
“你知道，虽然那时候治疗之后我达到了合格的身高和体格，但GHD还是影响到我的，嗯，腺体的发育了……，直到今天我都释放不出信息素；这其实对足球没太多影响，……但是我不想被当作一个、…残疾的Alpha，所以俱乐部帮我隐瞒了性别，……”  
莱奥低着头，他断断续续地说着，不时抬起眼睛看一下克里斯、又立刻垂下去，褐色的睫毛随之唿扇着，像蝴蝶扇着翅膀，带着可怜又可爱的羞涩。他赤裸地坐在克里斯面前，双手环着自己的膝盖，肩膀光洁，锁骨雪白，但脖子和耳尖微微染了红，“不过我真的没想到，在所有的队友和朋友之中，竟然会是你发现到了，……还对我这么包容，甚至乐意接受这样的我，…谢谢你、克里斯。…我爱你。”  
阿根廷人这会目光又不闪烁了，他仰起脸直视着克里斯，深色的眼睛里面诚恳盈满，比夜空里的星星还他妈的明亮。  
……  
……啊啊啊啊！真的是Alpha吗！！！！怎么会有这么可爱的Alpha？！克里斯感觉肚子上被闷了个直球，把他试图酝酿出的被欺骗的怒火都给憋哑火了。……所以说谁能对着这样的莱奥发火啊？！做不到啊？！！！  
“……没、没问题莱奥，我也爱你，……”可怜克里斯闪亮的笑容都歪了。说好的拥有甜美糖果气味的Omega呢！！！？？？

罗纳尔多明显有点微妙的状态显然被莱奥发现了，小个子男人犹豫了一小会，然后推了推克里斯，口气温和：“你还好吗？……要不然我来吧。”  
他觉得克里斯为他付出了许多，也许该是到他主动一点的时候了。然后他就轻巧地爬起身，反手把克里斯给推倒按进床垫里了。  
哦哇，真火辣。  
克里斯看着他的小跳蚤跨到他身上，双手支在他的头两侧把吻压下来，总算是忘记了一会刚才的憋屈。

他的阿根廷小情人给了他一个既动情又动人的吻。  
莱奥的嘴唇不厚，但非常柔软，温和不容置疑地紧压着克里斯的，上面细细的纹路被耐心的揉压碾作一片绵密醉人的酥麻。跟着湿湿的舌尖蹭进了克里斯的唇缝，轻柔得像搔在心口的羽毛，叫他来不及细想便已经难耐地启开了嘴唇。  
下一秒温暖和湿润的味道就席卷了克里斯的口腔。那是一个地地道道的Alpha的吻，抓住了机会便毫不退让，强硬地独揽主导权，在他口中攻城拔寨掠城掳地，让他几乎透不过气；然而克里斯发现，他并不排斥这样的吻，一点也不。因为这个吻中除了温暖和湿润，没有一丝一毫其它味道。  
莱奥散发不出信息素。  
这本该是个缺陷，可它尝起来却并非残缺的，相反，克里斯觉得它近乎完美——毫无杂质的温暖潮湿，纯净得仿佛是天赐的礼物。

没有被Omega的信息素强制着欲火焚身的感觉，罗纳尔多先生难得地也想要好好温存一下，他张开双手搂住他的情人吻了回去；甜红酒浓郁的香气倏地在房间里散了开来。

所以说莱奥就没那么好运了，他仍然要忍受对方的信息素，像每个倒霉的同性恋Alpha那样。沉浸在吻里，克里斯都能感觉到他浑身的肌肉都紧张了起来；没有多久，他们的吻也分开了。  
然而莱奥的动作并没有就此停下，他好像打定主意要取悦他，依旧吻着他，缱绻流畅、仿佛一切都是自然而然。他亲了亲他的嘴唇，从他的嘴角细细地把吻向下散布，沿着下颌一点点到颈子，到锁骨，到肩膀。克里斯现在看不到莱奥的表情，只能用手掌揉进他后脑柔软的头发里，搓着他的头皮和后颈帮他放松。他担心他会熏得他难受，毕竟要他在做爱的时候也完全控制住信息素是不太可能的。  
但是莱奥没有停顿。那对柔软的嘴唇甚至蹭到了他的腺体旁边，在那儿轻轻嘬了一个浅色的印儿；克里斯忍不住哆嗦了一下。  
“你的酒味儿真冲，幸亏是甜酒。不然我会吐出来的。”然后莱奥咂咂嘴，煞风景地评价道。

……怎么回事儿呢！  
同一张嘴巴，明明接吻挺甜的，怎么开口说话就这么不可爱呢！  
不过克里斯没敢说出口，他其实还是控制了一点信息素的，毕竟要是万一真的让莱奥吐出来……“我姑且当你是夸奖了！”他最后憋出这么一句。  
莱奥笑了。  
他埋头把更多的吻落到克里斯身上，还加上了许多温柔火辣的抚摸，他想让他的Alpha快乐，还想在他身上留下许许多多的印记。他吻他的胸膛，他的小腹，他骄傲的性具，和他无价的双腿，他吻得他在他身下低声喘息，不安地挪腾扭动，吻得那些带着果香的酒气越来越浓。  
克里斯打好发胶的头发终于在枕头上蹭得走形了大半，有几缕弯弯曲曲地垂过前额、搭在他半阖的眼帘上，他的手松松地环着莱奥的后背，有一搭没一搭地沿着那片雪白背脊上的弧度抚摩着。他发觉他不光是不排斥，甚至格外喜欢这样清醒的享受。

但莱奥觉得头晕目眩。  
他是被克里斯的味道给熏的。这是件好事，也是件坏事。好的是克里斯兴致高昂才会这样；坏的是，克里斯的味道开始变得有些太浓了，开始压得他难过了。烦躁、焦急和憋闷如同渐渐煮开的沸水里的气泡，在水底聚集，一面膨胀着一面争相向上冒，最后轮番炸开在水面，腾起滚烫的白雾。让莱奥想起了小时候发烧时不安的睡眠，陷入了梦境，难受却又醒不过来，只能在梦里不断沉沦。  
唯独不同的是，克里斯不同于那些梦，不论他有多难受，克里斯蒂亚诺无疑都是一个美梦：他金子般的皮肤汗津津地，像秋日浓墨重彩的夕阳下缓缓流淌的多罗河水，被两岸墨绿发黑的葡萄树簇拥着，到处都是酒精发酵的浓香。  
那是他故乡醉人的模样。

莱奥感觉头重脚轻。像烂醉的人，身体渐渐摆脱了他的理智控制。他眼看着自己变得粗暴，吻变成了吸吮，变成了撕咬，弄破了克里斯的皮肤，手指在他身上留下青紫；但他却停不下来。唇齿上沾到的淡淡的克里斯的血的甜腥时时刻刻都在撩拨他最后的忍耐。直到忍无可忍——莱奥觉得他想要做什么，立刻，马上，他也不清楚具体是什么；但那绝对不会是任何温柔的事。他听到他的理智最后的挣扎：如果他会造成什么伤害，受伤的人不能是克里斯。  
紧接着几秒之后，在罗纳尔多的惊叫声里、莱奥回过神发现自己正凶狠地咬着他自己的手腕，舌尖上一丝咸咸的铁锈味道。他身下的男人不知怎么已经坐了起来，正喊着他的名字拉扯他的手臂。  
但小个子Alpha纹丝不动。  
克里斯一个头两个大，他知道他不太好，所以他尽量不乱动，不去招惹他让他更痛苦，但这不是为了让莱奥自残！结果最后克里斯不得不掐住了莱奥的下巴，强行捏得阿根廷人松了口。

该死，他不该这么放松享受的。高大的Alpha自责起来，没有味道的莱奥太像一个积极取悦他的Beta情人了，又有着Omega那样甜蜜可爱的外表，简直是一颗裹着糖衣的定时炸弹。本来克里斯不该这么放松警惕的——在他清楚知道他在跟一个Alpha上床的情况下。  
但幸运的是，托莱奥的福，他现在清醒极了，状态也极佳，他知道接下来要处理其实很简单：要么一切交给莱奥，要么一切交给他。其实克里斯不想打断那么缱绻充满爱意的可爱情人，皮糙肉厚的Alpha也不在乎一点小打小闹小伤小痛；但是他没想到莱奥会这样。  
现在没办法了。  
心虚地嘀咕了一句抱歉，其实动作没一丁点抱歉地、克里斯冷不防给了莱奥小腹结实一拳，然后迅速颠倒了两人的位置，把小个子男人的四肢牢牢锁进了自己的控制之下。但对方不出意外地、很快缓过劲儿就开始了疯狂挣扎。  
他该快刀斩乱麻，克里斯想；这小跳蚤该死的有劲儿，他按不住他太久的。  
打起精神拿出在球场上跟这个老对手竞赛的劲头，克里斯发力压死了小个子男人的挣动，一口气全开了他的信息素。葡萄发酵的浓郁醇香中无声地炸开了另一种味道，冰凉，辛辣，刺鼻，像是根本没法直接饮用的蒸馏烈酒、超过70度的原白兰地。莱奥明显地瑟缩了一下，后颈上的汗毛全都站了起来。  
很显然，克里斯其实一直有所收敛，他藏起了他的气味中最具攻击性的部分；但是现在，他准备宣告接手主动权了。  
在莱奥的抵抗被信息素短暂压制的瞬间，克里斯低头一口咬住了他的腺体；紧接着他默数了三秒，像是一个无声的预警，之后便直接用力、用牙齿割破了那块苍白布满冷汗的皮肤。  
被他禁锢在身下的男人爆发出一声短促而痛苦的嘶吼，像被酒精淋在了伤口，浑身都僵硬了。克里斯尝到了一点点苦味；但是味道太淡了，他没有仔细分辨那是什么。他需要集中精力，拿出最强硬的姿态才能掌控局面。Alpha全身的肌肉因为用力而拉紧，饱满地勾勒出危险又美丽的弧线，绝佳的爆发力和清醒的头脑让他稳稳地把另一个同性暂时地钉死在了身下。同时他也没有松口，他的牙齿仍然地硌在莱奥腺体边的伤口里面，威慑性地慢慢碾磨着。一刻也没停止散发的信息素现在灌满了整个房间。  
小个子Alpha梗着脖子青筋暴起，动弹不得，仍然执意僵持着，但是放不出信息素的他显然还是落在下风；克里斯耐心地等着。直到莱奥的冷汗湿透了他们身下的床单、顽强的抵抗终于绽开了裂痕，最后像是输了比赛般、在他怀里疲惫又萎靡地慢慢松弛下来。

克里斯这时顶开了他的大腿。他用最快的速度腾出一只手，抓起润滑剂捏了一些在掌心，随便在手指上蹭了几下就直接送进了莱奥后面。一整根手指，一下子滑进深处。  
小个子Alpha颤抖了一下，浑身又绷紧了。  
莱奥是职业球员，是Alpha，不论他有多矮小多苍白，他的臀部和大腿肌肉仍然强健得不容置疑；克里斯发现他抽不动手指，该死，一点都动不了，哪怕带着润滑。这个认知让他既兴奋又头疼。他最后不得不再次覆上莱奥的腺体、警示似地轻轻啃咬，把他的信息素舔进他未愈的伤口，才逼得小个子再次屈服地放松了力气。  
克里斯用最快的速度近乎粗暴地完成了扩张。他顾不上体位，也顾不上安全套，只能尽快扶住自己抵上了莱奥的入口；那里被他粗糙的前戏抹得滑腻腻的到处都是润滑剂。他不得不腾出手掐住莱奥一侧大腿根部，捏着性器的头部才把自己送了进去。  
莱奥呜咽了一声，很低、听起来痛苦极了。克里斯本能地觉得他又要反抗，而他现在双手可都没有按着他。这个认知吓得克里斯慌乱之中一把扣住了莱奥的髋骨拉向自己，没头没脑地便猛力向前一个挺腰——蛮力顶撞之下、仅有头部被卡在入口的坚实肉刃像是突然挣断了紧箍它的桎梏，竟然蓦地一下陷进了大半。克里斯出声地倒抽了一口气。那是突如其来的紧窄和高热，让人措手不及，也是因为他猛然发现莱奥并没有抵抗。  
也许是难受到了极点反而找回了神志，脸色惨白的小跳蚤此刻正抬头看着克里斯，眉毛拧成个疙瘩，黑曜石似的眼睛里湿湿的，他被刚刚那一下疼得嘴唇打颤，吸上一口气都要断成好几次；但他没有抵抗，只是双手摆在身子两侧，骨节发白地攥着潮乎乎的床单。

他没有抵抗。尽管浑身都绷紧得厉害，底下更是夹得克里斯生疼，但在克里斯混着吃惊、无措和担忧愧疚的目光里，他不仅没有抵抗，还僵硬地挪了一下腰臀——很小很小的幅度，然后屈起一条腿，微微向外打开了一点。  
克里斯有一瞬间几乎心软地想要立刻把他的小跳蚤捞进怀里，去他的上床，上什么床，这个小东西明明就比全世界的Omega都还要更柔软易碎，更需要他爱护。

……不过也就那么一瞬间吧。

克里斯终于还是沉腰到底，把自己完全送进去了。但他这次没有再去按着掐着莱奥的手腕了，他只是深深地、深深地伏下身子，紧紧地抱住了他的爱人。

世上可能不会比这更痛苦也更甜美的性爱了，克里斯觉得他每动一次撞进莱奥的身体，莱奥模糊的呻吟都反过来直直撞在他心口。这个以往总是在同他争夺甚至让他屡尝败绩的男人，这时在他怀里赤裸地被打开了身体的全部，可他感受到的却并非什么征服的快感、胜利的狂喜，他只是突然发觉、他怀里搂着一个小他两岁的男孩儿，个子还要小上更多。也许经常和跟他对着干，但他其实对他既信任，又非常好。

如果他有一个弟弟。

……这个想法可真古怪。  
莱奥明明一点都不像的。

***

克里斯最后没有成结；但他也没有退出来。他拨弄着莱奥转了个身让他靠进自己怀里，那里仍然留在他里面、保持着他们紧紧地嵌合在一起的模样。然后他小心地收敛好信息素，拢住了莱奥蔫巴巴的性器，耐着性子揉搓起来、直到他终于也缓过劲儿来。  
克里斯往他后脑湿湿的头发里、耳尖和耳背，还有肩膀上亲了很多次，套弄得两条手臂发酸，最后逼着莱奥含着他也射了一次。如果体贴一些，克里斯本该放开他让他立刻休息一会的；但他实在太想要莱奥高潮一次了。比他自己的还想要。  
然后他还想抱着莱奥好好睡上一会；不管他是不是Alpha，他觉得他最近可能都完全不想放开这个小个子了。

你以为结束了吗。  
并没有。  
克里斯最后没有抱着谁睡觉。  
他跑了，裹着条脏床单从卧室里逃出去了。

在莱奥射出来之后，过了一会，克里斯觉得自己闻到了苦味。起先就只有一点，他还以为是错觉；结果那味道越来越浓，很快就苦得他都要哭出来了。  
是的，最终罗纳尔多先生发现莱奥还是可以释放信息素的，在高潮之后，……真是件振奋人心的好事。而且莱奥还是糖果味的——如果黑巧克力也算的话。  
但他还是跑了。  
不论南美可可原香的味道有多么浓郁迷人，那味儿还是太苦了！！！克里斯觉得自己不光发现了莱奥的信息素，他还发现了他平常吃那么多糖的原因。

上帝啊还是让他多吃点糖吧！

\---END---

加个没什么卵用的注解：关于甜红酒和白兰地，克里斯并不是有两种味道。他只有一种，是波特酒的味道。波特酒在酒精发酵合适之后会兑入白兰地终止发酵。


End file.
